


Tangled In Christmas Tree Lights

by anyrei



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, I feel with you but I couldn't help myself, M/M, Profound Bond, Sweet, Teacher Dean Winchester, past Inias/Cas (sorry T-Rex!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Cas meets Claire’s PE teacher Dean Winchester for the first time.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Inias (mentioned)
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	Tangled In Christmas Tree Lights

**Day 19: Tangled In Christmas Tree Lights**

"Dad! We're late!" Claire yelled from downstairs, making Cas startle and nick his cheek as he shaved the rest of his scruff.

“Ouch. Sorry, just a few more minutes!” he yelled back as he pressed a tissue against the bleeding scratch, and continued to quickly shave the rest off. 

He could hear Claire clomping up the stairs like an elephant, probably to check on his progress in getting ready. He always wondered how a ten year old girl could manage to be so loud on the stairs, that it equaled a little earthquake.

The bathroom door was kicked open, and Claire greeted him with an angry glare and her hands braced on her hips. “Why are you not ready? You promised you would help with building the set of our play!”

Cas cleaned the rest of the foam from his face and nodded. “Yes, and we will get there… almost in time. I just need my shirt and we can go.”

Claire squinted her eyes at him. “Your hair is a mess! You should try to make a good impression on my new teacher.”

Cas tried to straighten his hair but as always it was a lost cause. “Yeah, what was his name again? Your PE teacher right?”

“Mr. Winchester. Dean Winchester,” Claire replied with an eyeroll, holding out his shirt for him. It was moments like this when he really wished he wasn’t a single Dad trying to balance a full time job and raise a child at the same time. He was a mess at this. He was a mess since Inias had died. It had already been over five years now, and he still hadn’t found his sea legs after his husband had left this hole in Claire’s and his life.

He shrugged his shirt on and buttoned it before he nodded. “Alright. Do you have everything? The glitter, the nails we are supposed to bring.” 

Claire grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs. “Yes, yes, now come. It’s all in the car. I borrowed your car key to pack everything ahead!”

“You, um, what?”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

  
  


The coffee one of those super moms had brought, just wasn’t cutting it. Cas yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he tiredly watched Claire carrying a bucket with white paint on the auditorium stage. The Nativity play had its premiere in two weeks, and a few parents had offered to help build the sets for the play. Claire had offered Cas without asking, and Cas had promised her he would do it since it seemed important to her, although he was neither skilled with handiwork nor was he in any way a social person. His people skills were more than rusty. In his line of work he rarely needed to talk to people. Working as a forensic pathologist wasn't the most social job. All of his clients were dead.

Cas yawned again thanks to only four hours of sleep the night before, when someone cleared his throat behind him, asking, "Dr. Novak?"

Cas turned around, and it took everything he had not to do a double take.  _ What the… _

The man behind him was incredibly attractive. Green eyes with golden flecks in them, a few scattered freckles over his nose and cheeks, and a smile that would make any Hollywood agent weep. 

There was an awkward moment where they both just stared at each other, before the man seemed to get over it and held his hand out for Cas, "We haven't met. I'm Dean Winchester, Claire's PE teacher."

Cas shook Dean's hand, maybe a little bit too long. His hands were calloused and strong. "Um, hello… Mr Winchester. It's nice to finally meet you. Claire has talked a lot about you." 

Fuck, the guy was hot. It was really hard to look away from him. “Please, call me Dean,” the sex god of a PE teacher replied.

“Cas,” He replied, hoping he wasn’t grinning like an idiot.

At least Dean was smiling back at him and  _ oh boy _ , that smile was incredibly sexy. “That’s an unusual name.”

“It’s short for Castiel. We were all named after angels in my family,” Cas explained. For a short moment he felt the old familiar pain in his heart, when he was reminded of his husband. When they met, they had bonded over the fact that they were both named after angels. 

Dean seemed to have sensed the mood change, because he distracted him with a beautiful smile and an absolutely messed up bundle of christmas tree lights. “Would you help me with this? I think I could really use some angelic assistance untangling this mess.” 

Cas snorted and shook his head, “Yeah, I’m no angel, but I will give it a valiant try.”

Dean’s expression turned a little bit shy as he handed over the cable. “Sorry, that was a bad joke. You probably hear it all the time.”

Cas shrugged, trying to give a polite answer. Yes, of course that joke was made to an extent it got annoying, but he didn’t want the sexy teacher to feel bad about it. “It’s alright. I can try to be your guardian angel. But that’s an A level problem there, you probably would have needed demonic assistance, cuz this mess is unholy.”

Dean sighed and started to untangle the cable on the opposite side of Cas. “I was hoping I could wait for a more special occasion to sell my soul.”

“Like a certain angry orange man going to prison for life?” Cas suggested with a grin as he started to drape some of the cable over his wrist that he had successfully freed from a knot.

Dean laughed at that and Cas couldn’t take his eyes off him as his finger stroked over the cable, trying to untie it. “Yeah, that would be a good reason,” Dean replied, holding his gaze. 

Cas’s heart was beating faster with the intense staring, He licked over his lips, catching Dean as his gaze flickered down to him. The tension between them was palpable, and went through the roof when Cas’s fingers accidentally stroked over Dean as they untangled the Christmas lights. 

There was a little gasp from Dean’s lips, a shy smile before Dean broke the eye contact and looked at the cable. “If I pull here, maybe I could wrap this around me so it doesn’t get entangled again,” he explained thoughtfully. 

“It’s worth a try,” Cas suggested, lowering his voice on purpose. He wanted to see if flirting with Dean would get him somewhere. 

It ended up being a great idea. Not because they had successfully untangled the cable, but instead somehow had managed to both get entangled in it, basically being bonded together.

Dean hummed and gave Cas an apologetic look, his beautiful face just inches away from him. “That didn’t work.”

“Unless your goal was to trap an angel,” Cas chuckled trying to free at least one of his hands. 

He stopped when he noticed Dean staring at him. “Maybe asking you out for coffee is a better method?”

The shy look was incredibly endearing and Cas couldn’t believe his luck. “Um, yes. I happen to know that angels really like going out for coffee.”

“They do?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he lifted the cable over Cas’s head. Cas could feel Dean’s fingertips in his hair.

“Oh yes, especially when the man accompanying them has freckles.” He leaned closer and whispered, “It’s their secret human weakness.”

“That’s good to know,” Dean replied when Cas hung some of the cable over Dean’s shoulder, feeling how hard his muscles were. “Maybe I should try that when we’re free of this cable?”

“I’ve never had a better motivation to untangle Christmas lights,” Cas chuckled as he started to work on untying the knots a little bit faster. 

Claire cleared her throat suddenly next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. “Dad! What are you doing with Mr. Winchester?”

Cas really tried not to look like a kid with their fingers in the cookie jar. “Um… we’re having a profound bond?”

Claire gave him a skeptical look, but Dean came to his rescue. “It’s all fine. He’s helping me out of this perdition.”

Claire stared at them for a moment before she squinted her eyes them, ”Alright, I’ll leave you to that. I just came by to tell you that your brother came by with the costumes. The ox costume looks like a moose. It’s a disaster, Mr. Winchester.” She threw her hands in the air and left them tangled in their Christmas lights.

Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas. “We should get out of here before she gets back.”

Cas nodded quickly and held the cable up. “You slip out. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean touched his cheek for a brief moment and it felt like sparks going through his whole body. Dean must have felt it too, because he was smiling at him in awe and surprise. “See you on the other side, Cas.

It was just one little step, ducking under the Christmas light, but it felt like a new beginning. Like change. Maybe it was the change he had been waiting for. To get his life back in order. For the first time in years Cas felt hopeful again.

Maybe it was just a nostalgic Christmas feeling, but when he looked at Dean and the way the man just reciprocated his looks and held them… it felt weird… almost like they already knew each other. Like meeting an old friend and just starting where they had left off.

It felt good. 

Dean grinned at him and leaned closer, “Cas, not for nothing, but the last time someone looked at me like that...I got laid.”

“How about the coffee first,” Cas replied with a laugh.  _ Yes definitely very good. _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize again T-Rex and Frankie for having our beloved Inias Panda in a fic and killing him :( I make it up to you!!


End file.
